Impulse
by pansyfic
Summary: Vlad has never felt as alone as he has these past few months. His parents moving so they can work on another ghost project certainly isn't helping much either. What will happen when he finds out his new neighbor is more similar to him than he thought? Teen!Vlad AU because there are literally 0 fics on it. Warnings for teen angst and super gay half ghosts.
1. Chapter 1: Moving Day

"Vladmir! Cmon sweetie, you've had enough time to say goodbye to the place, It's time to go!" called Mrs. Masters as she loaded the last bit of luggage into the car and slammed the trunk.

Vlad bit his lip and took one last look at the home he had grown up in before getting into the car. He watched as the house grew smaller and smaller until he could no longer see it. He couldn't see anything for that matter... Shit. He was sinking through the seat. Again. He steeled his emotions and focused all of his energy into becoming tangible again. After a few seconds he was back to normal and his parents had, thankfully, remained oblivious.

Weird things like this had become a regular part of his life these past few months. Ever since that horrible day… Vlad got a weird chill and pushed those thoughts to the side. He would suppress those memories for as long as he could.

His parents had always had this weird obsession with ghosts. Since high school, according to them. In college they had met another couple with the same interests and had become partners. After college though, they slowly lost touch, until recently. When his mother met up with her old friend at a college reunion, they had gotten into the topic of ghosts, resurfaced old theories, one thing led to another and now they were moving next door to them so they could work on some huge ghost portal project.

Vlad sighed and put in his headphones. He just hoped that he wouldn't be too miserable in Amity Park.

"Vladmir! We're here son, wake up!" Came his fathers thick accent from the front seat (I have a headcanon that Vlad's dad is Russian don't look at me)

Vlad groaned as he got out of the car and stretched his back. He looked up at his new home only to have his face drop in horror at the house next door. On top of the roof was a huge observatory along with a giant glowing sign with the title _ S_ blazing down at him. This was just embarrassing. He hoped they turned those horrible lights off at night or he may never fall asleep.

Vlad was lugging his last bag into the house when a huge man in an orange hazmat suit came bounding over to them followed by a smaller woman in teal.

"Thea! Ian! You made it! Welcome to your new home!" The man grinned as he crushed his happy parents in a hug. "How was your trip? I know it's a pretty long drive- oh! You must be Vladmir!"

Vlad cringed slightly, hoping he wouldn't be crushed as wel- too late. "Just Vlad is fine, Mr. Fenton" he winced slightly as he was put down. Vlad hated his name. It made him sound like some creepy vampire, which wasn't too far off at this point..

"You got it, Vladdie!" He gave him a hearty slap on the shoulder and smiled. "Say, you're going into what- ninth grade?" He asked.

Vlad nodded politely "Yes sir, I am"

"Well you're just the same age as my son Danny!" He then called back towards the house for his son to come meet their new neighbors.

A few moments later out came a short teenage boy. He had jet black hair and blue eyes only slightly brighter than Vlad's own. He gave a shy grin and held his out out to Vlad "hey, I'm Danny" the boys cheeks were a little pink and Vlad had to admit... He was kind of... Cute.

Vlad returned the smile with a bit more confidence and shook his hand "Vlad Masters"

Danny's mother smiled "aw, it looks like our boys will get along just fine!"

How wrong she was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_There it is! It's published! This is the first fanfic I've written in a while but I just really loved the idea of Teen!Vlad and wanted to write it. I'm 100% open to any constructive criticism so that I can improve my writing for you guys and I would really appreciate it if you let me know what you thought c: I already have the second chapter written and will upload it sometime tomorrow if this gets enough positive feedback, Thanks for reading this far!


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

_**A/N:**_ Oh my goodness! I posted this a few hours ago and it already has way more veiws than i expected! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my lame tiny story! Being completely honest your reviews may have made me cry a little.

_Schwarzleserin:_ Im really glad you like it and while I do have the main plot outlined, I'd love to hear any thoughts/headcanons/suggestions you may have! Thanks to everyone

* * *

><p>He didn't really know what had started it, but within his first few weeks of living in Amity Park the boy next door had managed to get on every last one of his nerves. All previous statements about his attractiveness retracted. But Vlad regretfully saw the boy far too often, being dragged along to the Fentons place by his parents.<p>

Their personalities were just so opposite and getting in arguments with Danny seemed to be becoming a routine thing. For example, right now they were arguing over which band was better. Pointless really but it still got both of them riled up. It was like they were desperate to fight.

"How can you say that? That's like saying you'd rather have the stomach bug than go to the fair or something!"

"I see no difference between the two"

"Are you kidding or do you just hate fun?"

"are you calling the stomach bug fun?"

"You're an idiot"

"It's obviously the other way around _Daniel_"

"In your dreams _Vladmir_"

And so on. It was unnerving spending so much time with the brat.

In a completely opposite light, Danny's dad Jack would always give him a slap on the back and tell him how glad he was that he was friends with his son. He would even talk to Vlad about his projects. Vlad had never been that interested in science before but he managed to make everything seem so interesting.

"It really is incredible boys! All the possibilities in this world... Each living thing has an entirely unique experience as it lives. It's all so _complicated_ and yet so _simple_. Studying, being a part of, and trying to help make new things from all the neat parts of the world.. It's my passion and I hope you both find yours too." Jack had said one day as he fiddled with his newest gadget. Danny had made some passive comment about how he didn't get why science was so great to Vlad. He had been about to agree when Jack had shown them a new way of thinking.

Jack really did see potential and purpose in everything, and Vlad found himself feeling much happier the more time that he spent with him. He had only known the man for less than two months and he had already become something of a second father.

The Fentons certainly were a weird family, they all seemed so different and yet they were all so close with one another in their own weird way. Vlad would never admit it to himself but he envied it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Okay I'm really sorry I know this is kind of a boring chapter but I got the idea at school today that Jack would be the cutest role model for Vlad and Danny. He was Vlad's best friend in canon after all c; I'd really appreciate it if you let me know what you thought and how I can improve! I'm worried that this chapter seems a little poorly put together since I kind of added the Jack part in after having written alot. Also That entire quote from him I stole from Steven Universe hahah oops. Thanks for reading!

-pansyfic


	3. Chapter 3: School Starts

School was worse than he thought. Even though he had trained himself quite a bit over the summer, he still didn't have full control of his, um, abilities. It wasn't really the physical side but his mental and emotional side. It felt so... Dark. And that scared Vlad a little. That part of him only felt blind rage, making him want to rip anyone apart who even mildly set him off, this wasn't a good mindset to have, especially in high school. A lot of this rage was often channeled onto innocent bystanders which just made him look like a huge asshole. When he found his way to the lunch room he immediately scanned the room for Danny. He was sitting at a smaller table off to the side with his friends.

Vlad vaguely remembered seeing the two of them at the Fenton's house on occasion. The goth girl spotted him and smiled, waving him over. Well that was weird. He was sure Danny would have complained about him enough to make his friends want to stay clear of the moody halfa. He raised an eyebrow and came over to their table, not sitting down. Danny was glaring at the girl for calling him over but she ignored him.

"Hey, Vlad" she said kindly, scooting over and motioning for him to sit.

Vlad warily sat, unsure of how to respond.

"You looked pretty lost over there, have you talked to a lot of people here yet?"

"Uh.. no not really, um.."

"Sam" She supplied.

"Sam" He repeated "I haven't really had the best of luck talking to people today, but you don't have to let me sit here out of pity"

"Yeah, Sam" Danny chimed in, "He's fine on his own!"

"Danny! Don't be rude, remember when I first moved here? I was too shy to talk to anyone and if you and tucker hadn't become friends with me I don't know what I would have done!" Sam defended. It was against her nature to let the poor guy suffer through high school by himself.

Vlad made a face at that. He wasn't shy! But if sitting here would piss Danny off then he would be more than happy to. Besides, Sam seemed alright enough. He smirked at said boy "That's very kind of you Sam, I appreciate it."

Danny looked like he was ready to strangle him and the boy next to him was trying his best not to laugh.

"Well then, welcome to the nerd table, Vlad"

The next month of school went by in a similar fashion. Vlad being overly nice to Sam, Danny glaring daggers at him, and Tucker snickering behind his PDA. The only downside was the ridiculous amount of homework. It left him almost no time at all to work on keeping his powers in check, which led to random little nuisances like going intangible or invisible at random. Just as he was starting to get control over an ability, a new one would come along making it even more difficult for him.

After a little while, though, he had gotten into a sort of schedule. He would get most of his homework done at school or when he was dragged over to Danny's house, practice controlling his powers at night while everyone slept, and then catch up on his sleep debt during the weekends. It wasn't the most practical thing but it kept too many accidents from happening like they had the first week of school.

One night when he had been particularly emotional, he'd managed to summon fire. He wasn't sure if this was something that all ghosts could do or not. Either way he had to try twice as hard now to keep his emotions in check to avoid conjuring pink fire in his hands.

One day, when he was in his room meditating, Danny had rudely come to burst into his bedroom door.

"Vladdie!"

Vlad lost concentration and fell from his criss cross position in the air, cursing loudly. "What do you want Danny! I'm busy!"

"Geez, someone's moody today" Danny said as opened the door "I'm coming in frootloop, don't be indecent"

Vlad panicked and quickly let the black rings of light come over him, returning him back to normal.

"Woah, what was that light thing?" He asked as he came in

"It's none of your business fucking badger. What are you doing here anyway?" Danny never came over here voluntarily unless he wanted something from him.

"Mom and dad sent me over here to come get you. They finished that stupid portal thing and want us to come watch them try it out." He told him as if it wasn't a big deal.

Vlad rolled his eyes and stood up to follow him over to his house. Hoping to whatever god was out there that nothing horrible would happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks to _Phantah,__ HauntingMelodyofaNightmare,__Schwarzleserin,_ and _Missy _for your reviews! Sorry for not updating yesterday, my internet was acting up so i couldn't access google drive to write. I was originally planning to have the first three chapters as one but decided to just post each scene as I edited them. So let me know if you prefer shorter chapters with more frequent (hopefully daily) updates or updates every few days/weekly with longer chapters and I'll try to do what the majority wants! Also I'd love to know what you thought and always appreciate constructive criticism c: thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Portal

"Alright, here we go!" Jack exclaimed as he slammed the control panel shut. "She's ready for action!"

Vlad's parents were both smiling proudly at the result of their invention. It was much bigger than their failed prototype and once activated, they were sure it would function perfectly.

Danny's sister Jazz gave her mother a skeptical look. "Mom, are you 100% sure that this is safe? I don't want to die yet"

Vlad scowled at the horrible invention. He wanted to get as far away from that thing as possible. Once that portal opened he knew nothing good would come from it. The ghosts that came out of it would more than likely be vengeful and ready to wreak havoc.

"Don't be silly Jazz," Mrs. Fenton said, interrupting his darkening thoughts. "We've made sure that it won't harm anyone. You're perfectly safe! Ready Thea?"

Thea nodded her head in response and held up the jumper cables. Her husband went to stand by Jack and help make sure the portal stayed in place.

Maddie began the countoff "Three... Two... One!"

Thea charged the portal, electricity surged through to it so powerfully that you could see sparks on every set of wires connected.

Vlad felt his insides turn as if he was going to be sick. He couldn't watch this. He needed to get out of here.

"Open her up, Jack!" Ian yelled out.

Jack hit the big red button on the side and the doors slowly strained open.

_-flashback-_

_Lightning surged through him, it felt as if every molecule of his being was on fire. He screamed but no one came to his aid. He didn't stop screaming. The man stood there, his face cold and emotionless as he pulled another lever. The pain doubled. Vlad felt his grip on humanity loosen. The only thing he could feel now was pure and violent rage towards the man doing this to him. His screams were barely audible and began to fade into groans. The man took a cautious step towards him "Did it work?" A twisted grin crossed the man's face once he inspected the boy closer._

"N-no" Vlad choked out, stepping back. "Please..." He couldn't stand to relive this... No one seemed to notice as his eyes turned red, widened in horror at the memory of his own death. He was shrinking. It felt like the room was coming in to collapse on him as warm tears threatened to spill out.

"Vlad...?" Danny asked quietly. He raised an eyebrow and then gasped slightly. "What's...why are your eyes..." He looked scared. Even terrified.

"No!" Maddie yelled as the doors opened to reveal nothing but electrical sparks.

"Impossible! Our calculations were perfect!" Cried Thea.

The four scientists broke into a panic, exclaiming how they had done everything perfectly this time.

Danny didn't pay any mind to them as he heard them rush upstairs to check their notes, followed by a nervous Jazz. He narrowed his eyes at the other boy. Maybe this was some weird prank he was pulling.

"Hey, Uh earth to frootloop? You still in there?"

Vlad looked up at him and seemed to regain his senses. His eyes faded back to normal when they met Danny's and he scowled. "I'm going back home. I knew the portal wouldn't work." That was a complete lie, but he wanted to appear indifferent to this.

"Wait! Why were you so panicky and why were your eyes red?! Are you a … a ghost? Some kind of monster?" Danny called. He winced, realizing his harsh choice of words.

Vlad snapped his head around to glare at him. "I am fine. And I'm leaving. " His eyes flashed to red again, daring Danny to try and argue.

Danny look scared for a second before trying to shake it off. "W-whatever. I'm going to see if I can find out what's wrong with this portal. "

"What?! Do you want to die?!"

"Don't be such a lame-ass, Vlad. Remember what my mom said? It's perfectly safe. Maybe they just missed something when they were starting it up..." He grabbed one of the extra hazmat suits kept in the lab and zipped it up.

"Stop you fucking badger! You're going to get hurt. Or worse!"

"Aww, what do you care about me all of a sudden?" Danny teased as he walked inside the inactive portal and looked around.

Vlad groaned in frustration "N-no! Why would-"

The portal whirred and electricity made it's way back along the cords. Danny gave him a smug smirk, which turned into a look of shock and horror when he realized what was happening. Ectoplasm and Electricity were coming in from the edges of the portal and towards him before he had time to think. Black rings formed over Vlad and he charged the portal at full speed trying to save him.


	5. Chapter 5: Oh Shit

_**A/N: **_*checks word count* This is pathetic and I'm going to hell. Anyways! This chapter is going to be in Danny's point of view, enjoy!

* * *

><p>When he woke up the first thing he saw was a pair of glowing red eyes. They didn't have any pupils or whites… weird.. but he remembered seeing them somewhere before. "Vlad..?"<p>

The being holding him looked absolutely furious "What the hell were you thinking, Danny?! Now you're…" His eyes widened and his face turned to one of sympathy. That was concerning. "You're just like me..."

"W-what are you talking about you crazy frootloop?" He stood up and gasped as he took in Vlad's appearance. His skin was blue, and his hair had turned black with a few streaks of his usual white color. He almost looked like.. "A ghost… You're a ghost?!" He took a step back in horror. He'd never actually seen a real ghost in person! He had to go get his parents! They would know what to do, right?

'Vlad' scoffed at him "take a look at yourself, badger"

What was he talking about? Danny looked over at his reflection in the glass of the lab. He was..glowing? And his hair had turned stark white. "What is…" He took a step closer to his reflection. His eyes flashed green. "I'm a ghost too? What happened? Wait.. the portal?!" Oh no "Vlad did I do this to us?!" His chest tightened. He couldn't breathe. Did ghosts even breathe?! "Oh god.. Oh my god…"

Vlad came over to him, his face emotionless as he pulled the panicking boy into an awkward hug. "Shut up, you're going to be fine. But you need to calm down first or you could seriously harm both of us. Do you understand?"

Danny was shaking like a leaf as tears spilled out his eyes. He didn't know ghosts could cry… his mom had always said that they were emotionless and shouldn't exist. What would his parents think of their own son becoming the very thing that they despised. "Vlad.. my parents.. what are they going to say?! what if they try to kill us?! Can we even die now?!" The steady stream of tears turned to sobs.

"I know.. Danny it's okay. It's all going to be fine. I need you to focus on your center alright? Focus on that until you feel a pull of heat. Nod if you understand me.

Danny let out another sob and nodded, doing as he was told. He closed his eyes tightly and focused on his center. He didn't feel heat though, it was as if his insides were freezing over and he couldn't stop it. Every inch of his body felt like ice. "Ahh! Vlad it's not working! It's cold!"

He felt the pull as a bright ring of light washed over him and his breathing became more normal. He watched as a darker light came over Vlad and he turned back into a human. Looking over at his reflection he realized that he had done the same.

He looked up at the boy with confusion, hoping he had some type of explanation for this.

Vlad sighed "Come with me, I need to explain a few things to you"

"Uhh… yeah…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Okay, yeah I know this is awful and short but I have so much homework srry, if I'm going to keep updating daily then chapters are going to be more like scenes than actual chapters hahah oops. I have a break coming up soon though and I plan to write a shitload then so there's something to look forward to c;

ALSO: I was going to keep quiet but I'm just really excited about this- long story short you can be expecting some appearances from freakshow (I've already written most of it) and eventually clockwork yay for angst and awkward teenage geeks eve


End file.
